


Bittersweet

by PoorUnfortunateSoul



Series: Akaashi Rarepair Event 2017 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11283759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoorUnfortunateSoul/pseuds/PoorUnfortunateSoul
Summary: It's all incredibly bittersweet.





	Bittersweet

Akaashi hears the distinctive sound of the ball dropping to the court floor, and his stomach drops with it. The sound is deafeningly loud, and somehow drowns the screams and cheers of the Nekoma fans. 

 

He looks behind him to see where the ball landed. Rolling away from a dejected and guilty looking Bokuto, the ball slowly rolls out of bounds, as Nekoman creates a dog pile on the floor. 

 

“Hey,” Kuroo calls, and Akaashi blinks. When had everyone moved? “There’s always next year.” 

 

Akaashi looks down at Kuroo’s hand, reaching for his underneath the net. 

 

“Not for Bokuto.”  

 

When Akaashi’s hand remains limp by side, Kuroo reaches for it himself. 

 

“He’s got his college team,” Kuroo says, leading Akaashi away.

 

He walks Akaashi along the net, and drops his hand as he rounds the corner. Akaashi isn’t left alone for long before Kuroo’s arms are sneaking around his waist. He lets himself sag against his boyfriend, trusting that he’ll keep him up. 

 

“Congratulations,” Akaashi murmurs, as the first tear falls. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo says, and Akaashi laughs. 

 

It’s all incredibly bittersweet.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Doesn't post in almost three months.  
> \- Comes back with this piece of shit. 
> 
> I'm the worst lmao.


End file.
